


Trail Of Pink Crumbs

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Adventures Of Glenn And Fin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, Inspired by..., Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Short One Shot, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Another day. Another wasted day spent searching a boarded up house while he flicked at the wall with a pen knife. Nearby the small ink thing went about his day, scavenging for tools and metal trinkets, hiding each found thing in his chest. None of them had appeared and for that the brooding man was partially relieved for.





	Trail Of Pink Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (The Future) https://my.w.tt/UiNb/Q0trCXuwLI

Another day. Another wasted day spent searching a boarded up house while he flicked at the wall with a pen knife. Nearby the small ink thing went about his day, scavenging for tools and metal trinkets, hiding each found thing in his chest. None of _them_ had appeared and for that the brooding man was partially relieved for. 

But this house...

It held a significance to him. To the entire group, in a way. He had said to his annoying little shit to come here and stay here if they ever got separated. It had been nearly two years now. The others had given up hope, apart from Vinnie. Vinnie could feel it too. He was still alive, somewhere. He had to be.

Said Vinnie was scouring the house for other objects to take, avoiding the pair of humans Psycho had killed with his Glock. At least Ray hadn't seen it. Vinnie sighed as he packed tins of food into a bag, until he cut himself on the bottom of one of them.

"What the...?"

Vinnie asked himself, turning the can so he could see the bottom. And what he saw had him whooping.

"Oh my god! Psycho! Psycho come quick!"

"What is it, Vinnie?"

Came the unamused drawl of the perpetually pissed off male as he stomped his way into the kitchen. Vinnie took the chance and shoved the can near his face so that the bottom was visible.

"Pink! Psycho, it's Glenn's code word. He was here!"

"Then why isn't he, Vinnie?"

"Maybe he had to leave?..."

Silence overcame the two as they mulled over the word etched onto the bottom of the can. If Glenn wasn't here, where was he?...

 

 

*****

 

 

Back at their base, Psycho watched the day turn to night. He didn't flinch as he left little cuts on his thumb with each wipe over the can, the etched word telling him it was there. Knowing Glenn as intimate as he did, Psycho knew _they_ hadn't killed him; Glenn would have made too much noise to be satisfying. 

"You can't stare out there forever, you know."

Jake intoned from the door, arms crossed over his metal chest.

"I'm waiting for the moon, Jake."

"You have to ta-"

"Fuck no."

Sighing, the robot reminded him to go outside and such before he turned. Psycho did that when it was time.

 

 

*****

 

 

Running on four legs was much more efficient than running on two. He ran, searching with long distance howls at intervals of around 400 metres, hoping to hear a returning howl from the wolf he yearned for the return of.

Twigs snagged in his shaggy fur and he paid no mind to it, shaking them off without breaking his stride or his rhythm. Rocks and whatever else was littering the floor poked at his foot pads, splitting the skin so each pound ached and left evidence of his presence. But Psycho didn't care. _They_ could fuck off right about now.

And then he got an answer to his rough, baying calls. A softer howl one or two miles from his location. A softer howl he couldn't help but recognise.

_'My_ _annoying_ _little_ _shit_ _...'_

He howled back and raced in that direction, hearing the answer to his answer. 

Psycho was never happy. But in this moment, he was as close as he could get.

They saw each other for the first time in nearly two years in an overgrown field of grass, the smaller werewolf bouncing over from the other side of the grass. Their greeting consisted of growls, barks, licks, nuzzles and other things, ending with the two taking refuge in a den, curled up together.

 

 

*****

 

 

The next morning Psycho was awoken by feather light kisses to his entire face, prompting him to swat at the source.

"Hey. You're awake."

That voice...

"Glenn?"

"The one and only, Psycho."

Opening his eyes to the smiling, loving gaze of his mate, the usually grumpy bastard cracked a smile. 

And then cringed as Glenn released a fan boy squeal.


End file.
